


No Place Like Home

by Rivulet027



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil travels with Eleven. Post-Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Avengers or Doctor Who/Torchwood. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the movie.
> 
> A/N: A fill for [this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2991569#t2991569) prompt on the kink meme.

No Place Like Home:

Phil Coulson wakes up to find that his nurse looks like a human-sized cat. He’s most definitely no longer in his century. He asks the appropriate questions, finds out the team formed and won against Loki. Clint is fine or was fine in his own time, being an Avenger. He’s not surprised he should be dead, is still considered dead. Harkness looks guilty about it, says he tried to talk Fury out of it, but apparently there had already been a failed attempt to make sure he stayed dead so Fury tried to transfer him to Torchwood.

Harkness shrugs, “Stark doesn’t keep in contact now that he can’t try and poach Tosh away, but he still drops in to see Myfanwy so…”

“I understand,” Phil says when Harkness trails off with a shrug.

Jones says it was her idea to bring him to a time when he could heal and to see if he’d be willing to travel with a friend. The friend has a space ship that doubles as a time machine and has been attempting to travel alone.

“It’s not really good for him,” Jones tells him.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Phil promises. What else are you suppose to say to the woman who saved your life?

They continue to explain, answer his questions and Phil leans back into his pillow and takes it all in. His one and only complaint is that he’d finally had a date with Clint, which they both should’ve known was doomed from the start, but who would have guess Loki would steal Clint and that he’d nearly die?

Phil almost wishes he could tell Pepper, he knows she’d find the humor in his situation. She’d probably find the Doctor amusing and it ironic that Phil is now assigned to travel the universe with a man who makes Tony Stark look calm. Trouble finds the Doctor, but that’s works because Phil is competent when it comes to deterring trouble.

He understands this when they try and take Dr. Jones and Captain Harkness back to their time. They end up on a world that has a dictator who is slowly mining his world to pieces while pushing his people to near extinction. By the time they leave there are new people in charge, Harkness is now Jack, Dr. Jones is now Martha and the Doctor approves…though he insists that while Phil can keep wearing a suit he needs good running shoes. They go shopping after finally returning Martha and Jack. Phil thinks about trying to contact the team, but after one trip it’s become clear that however much he wants to return home there is a universe that he needs to go help save. So he goes and tries not to pay attention to the doubt that makes him want to steal away and pick up a phone every time they end up on Earth.

He meets Rory, a chance encounter that ends up with them saving Earth by themselves. He, through a series of unanticipated crisis, ends up being Amy’s midwife for her second child. He and River learn to agree to disagree. He is a witness when Martha and Mickey marry. He spends one day keeping Donna Noble alive while she questions everything about him and when he leaves her mind is still intact. He has an affair with Jack. He has no expectations and Jack whispers news about Barton against his skin. It works.

He learns the ins and outs of his new life.

Then they pick up Clyde Langer and Phil can’t help that the need to go home becomes a steady hum inside of him. A Cyberman plot to use JARVIS to start the takeover of Earth through Stark becomes the means. At least as he sneaks past security into the Avengers’ tower he finds himself hoping it the means.

He gets to the private elevator and is greeted by JARVIS. They trade a few quips and Phil manages to get JARVIS to look over the information and agree to keep Tony safe. He gets word from Jack that Torchwood has managed to dismantle the Cybermen and it looks like he can just leave.

Phil nods, accepts and slowly starts to push the hope away. He’s still of the opinion that he can’t make it in and out of the Avengers’ headquarters without Barton noticing, but apparently that’s what’s going to happen. Then the elevator door opens. Clint’s staring at him.

“My apologizes,” JARVIS tells him, tone not apologetic, “I had already alerted them to your presence before you’d asked me not to.”

Phil can’t help but give JARVIS a brief smile. Clint meets his eyes and steps into the elevator, lets the door close and then asks JARVIS to keep it still.

“The others are waiting up top,” Clint tells him.

Phil nods and offers, “I’m sorry.”

“You…” Clint breaks off and it hurts. Clint has a way with words, a way of finding buttons and pushing them and Phil wishes for that now.

“I was,” he answers, “I should’ve been, but Fury called a friend who had another friend who could call in a favor.”

“JARVIS says you’re you,” Clint manages.

“Time travel, had to go to another century just to heal and then the universe needed saving and…how long has it been for you?” 

“Too long, you?” Clint tosses back.

“Two years, three months, fou…”

Clint cuts him off with his lips and Phil pulls him close. The universe might still need saving. Earth will need saving. Tony might end up stuck in his suit if River’s programming is off, but Phil is sure that Tony will find any flaws. Fury might not want him back, but this time Phil’s getting that date and he’s not leaving.


End file.
